


Unwind

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the battle for the world, Natasha is on edge. Clint is happy to offer her some stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/22133439432/natasha-is-jittery-on-their-way-out-of-new-york).

Natasha is jittery on their way out of New York City, but it isn’t until they get a lot of miles behind them and stop at a motel that Clint reaps the consequences of it. They’ve barely got the door closed behind them before she flings him back onto the bed.

Clint tenses, all of the parting gifts Loki could have given them rushing through his head, before she climbs on top of him. “If you ever do anything like that again, I’m going to kick your ass,” Natasha hisses.

“Like what?” Clint grins. “With all the shit I’ve done lately, you’re going to have to be a little more specific.” He might be smiling, but he feels like he’s splintering inside. The blood on his hands is damn near endless. He nearly destroyed the world.

“Don’t even start,” Natasha warns him. She looks down, her face still showing the cuts and bruises from their battles. “I mean it. Don’t even think about it.”

She doesn’t give him a chance.

Before he can think or speak she kisses the words from his mouth, her hand resting against his throat as she does so. She doesn’t squeeze, but the warmth of her hand and the pressure of her lips is enough to make Clint relax, finally, against the mattress.

She strips them down and he lets her, relishing every scrap of bare skin that is exposed. He sits up and kisses her skin, his hands skimming over her hips, so careful around every bump and bruise. She doesn’t give him free rein for long. He hardly gets a chance to close his mouth over her nipple before she shoves him flat against the mattress once more.

“Easy, Tash,” he reminds her. “I’m a little worse for wear.”

He sees a flash of remorse in her eyes, but that’s the last thing that he sees for a while - before he has a chance to respond, soft material covers his eyes. Natasha knots it behind his head, blocking out his sight, and he finds that he can only smile in response.

“Most people would ask first,” he points out.

She snaps a set of metal handcuffs over one of his wrists, then the other, guiding his arms over his head to rest against the pillow. “I’m not most people,” she murmurs. She’s not wrong.

Any thoughts of complaint or objection vanish the second she rolls her hips down against him. Through the slim material of her panties he can feel how wet she is already, her cunt waiting for him. There’s no chance of him getting to touch her until she’s ready; it’s clear who’s in charge.

As if there was ever any doubt.

She runs her hand across his face, her fingers dipping into his mouth. “Suck,” she instructs. He doesn’t think twice about obeying.

She still tastes of grit and metal, and when he runs his tongue across her nails he tastes the metal tangs of blood. Above him, she moans and rocks her hips down against him, until Clint’s thoughts stutter to a blank stop.

She pulls her fingers from his mouth and moments later he hears the slick sound of her touching herself, feels the brush of her fingers rubbing her clit as she grinds on top of him. Slicked with his saliva, she touches herself until her breath goes short and her moans make Clint’s cock ache.

He longs to reach out and touch her, to get her there himself. God, even to see her would be amazing, but she has him trapped in a sightless world. He only gets what she allows - and he knows that that is the way she wants it, but he aches to escape all the same.

On top of him, she chokes out her orgasm and leans down to kiss him immediately, biting at his lips, all feeling and no finesse. He chuckles and nuzzles against her mouth. “Did you mean to leave me behind, princess?” he asks with a soft smile.

She grins right back and shifts on top of him, the friction against his aching cock enough to make him gasp. “We’ve got all night, handsome,” she answers. “I’m going to make you wait.”

He knows for a fact that she is sadistic enough to do it; he also knows that he’s going to enjoy every second.


End file.
